Not Letting Go
by bffimagine
Summary: I won't let you go. I can't.
1. Chapter 1

Bffimagine: Hi everyone! I haven't updated anything for a REALLY long time, but it couldn't be avoided. My computer is really slow. To make up for my painfully long absence, I'm creating this fic just for my faithful reviewers!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the Brink of Destruction

"So the next world tournament's in Africa?"

"Yes Tyson."

"Alright! This'll be great!" Tyson jumped into the air only to fall flat on his face.

Mr. Dickenson laughed and shrugged, "It certainly will be."

"Hey Rei! Is Kai awake yet?" Kenny asked the neko-jin.

"No. Just let him sleep."

"He's been out for HOURS!" Max complained.

Crimson-steel eyes opened slowly, sliding in and out of focus.

"Kai! Are you alright?" Mr. Dickenson inquired thoughtfully.

"I'm fine." The answer was flat, cold, and emotionless.

"Dude! You look like you stayed up all night, had a hangover and got run over by a car!" Tyson only received a death glare from Kai and warning glances from the rest of his teammates.

"Thanks Tyson. It helps." Sarcasm dripped off every word.

"Sure thing buddy!" Tyson wasn't good at taking hints.

"Okay. Is everyone listening? Good. Now, the next world tournament will start next week Tuesday at 4:15 pm sharp. You're all going to be on a plane by this Thursday so you'll arrive four days early to explore Africa before the tournament. Meet at the airport at 6:25am on Thursday, alright?"

"Yes Mr. D." all the Bladebreakers (minus Kai) all replied simultaneously.

Mr. Dickenson laughed and left to go to his office, leaving the Blade Breakers in the lobby.

"Um, what day is it today?" Tyson asked stupidly, scratching his head to seem even dumber.

'Tyson! It's Monday. You'd think you could at least use a CALENDAR once in a while!" Kenny was exasperated with Tyson—as usual.

"What's a calendar? Anyway, Kai, Rei, you guys are staying at my house 'til Thursday right?" Tyson changed the subject.

"Yeah. We are, right Kai?" Rei turned in Kai's direction.

"Kai? Are you okay? KAI?" Max shook Kai's shoulders and to his own surprise, didn't feel a fist in his face.

"Just stay calm guys. He just passed out. Tyson, I'll carry him to your house. Max, Kenny, go home and rest up for Thursday. We'll see you then," Rei ordered them around, taking place of leader. 'Kai... You have to be okay...'

"He's so pale!" Tyson wrung his hands.

"He's always pale. Rei, we're going home. See you guys on Thursday. Make sure Kai doesn't die on us." Max and Kenny hesitated, but turned and left. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where am I?" Kai woke up puzzled.

"At Tyson's house. How're you feeling?" Rei leaned forward and placed his hand on Kai's forehead, "You were burning up yesterday."

"Sup dawgs?" Tyson's grandfather came in and said, "Where's Tyson?"

"On the phone with Max," Rei replied.

"Oh. Cool. I'm gonna go get him."

"Okay. See you."

When Tyson's grandpa left, Kai and Rei exchanged glances. They both listened intently and heard, "Love you. Bye Max."

"Too bad Tyson hasn't gotten his charade on as well as us," Rei grinned.

"They know we know. We know they know we know. No one's got a good charade going at all." Kai's voice was softer and warmer.

"I guess so. If I were them, I wouldn't be able to tell that we were together."

"I would."

"That's just you Kai."

Rei kissed him gently and changed the subject.

"Any idea why you're lying on a mat on the floor right now?"

"Yeah," Kai grimaced, "I can't get to sleep at night because of a nightmare that refuses to stop haunting me."

"What are they about?"

Kai sat up.

"It's a voice that keeps telling me I'm going to lose you. The more I protest, the more insistent it becomes."

"Don't worry about it, koi."

"I'd die if I lost you."

"I know what you mean," Rei kissed the top of his head, "I understand."

"Hey lovebirds," Tyson giggled as he walked into the room. (A/N: Ha ha! Tyson GIGGLES!)

"You should talk Tyson," Rei laughed inwardly, "Love you. Bye Max."

"HEY!"

"You should talk a bit softer Tyson," Kai mused aloud.

"Oh Kai! You're awake. I thought you were gonna die for a second."

"Rei, what day is it?" Kai asked urgently.

"It's Wednesday."

"I've been out for two days?"

"Yeah. I thought you'd never wake up," Tyson laughed lightly.

"Tomorrow's when the tournament starts. Do you think you can wake up at around 5:00am?" Rei glanced at Tyson.

"I think so," Kai responded rather coldly, resuming his stoic role as leader.

"I dunno," Tyson muttered.

"I'm not carrying you to the airport Tyson," Rei said seriously.

"You would if I were Kai," Tyson argued.

"Yeah, but you aren't now are you?" Rei bounced back.

"Stop arguing. It's just a waste of time. You guys should be training now, so get to work." Typical of Kai; a tortuous training ritual.

"Alright. Stay in bed okay?" Rei countered Kai's death glare with a cold stare.

"No. I'm going to train as soon as I get up. Now you go and get started."

Rei sighed in defeat.

"Take it easy okay?"

Kai nodded apathetically and stood up. He grabbed Dranzer and headed for the door.

"Let's go Tyson," Rei muttered and went outside behind Kai.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey little dude!" Tyson's grandpa yelled enthusiastically to Tyson from across the yard.

"Don't break your concentration Tyson," Kai snapped quickly as he took the upper hand.

"AGHH! NO!" Tyson shouted as Dranzer took Dragoon out of the makeshift Beystadium.

"That makes 27 times in a row Tyson. What makes your demise even worse is the fact you gave it your all."

"Kai! Give him a break," Rei stood up for Tyson even though he knew Kai was right.

Kai's eyes of solid ice warmed at the sound of Rei's voice. They exchanged a warning glance and then Kai turned to Tyson.

"You've got to work harder Tyson. You can take a break."

"ALRIGHT!" Tyson shouted.

Tyson ran into the house immediately, most probably to call Max.

Kai sat on the wooden porch and put his head in his hands. Throughout all of his matches with Tyson, he couldn't concentrate or think clearly. He was too dizzy and zoned out. To put this simply, he felt sick.

Rei put his arm around Kai's shoulders.

"I think you should call it a day. You're obviously feeling awful."

"No. I won't be able to make it in the tournament if I don't train."

"Kai, you beat Tyson 27 matches in a row even though you're feeling really sick and he tired his hardest. Isn't that good enough for you?"

"No."

"You push yourself too hard Kai."

"No I don't. I just push to my limits to make them farther."

Rei sighed.

"Kai, I love you. I can't lose you and I don't want to lose you because you pushed yourself too hard when you were sick."

"I love you too Rei, you're my highest priority. But my second priority is our team and I can't anything happen to either you or the Bladebreakers. That includes losing in the world tournament."

"Please stop for today. For me?"

"Alright."

Rei caught Kai's lips with his own, running his tongue against the separation of his top and bottom lips. Kai acknowledged his request by allowing Rei to explore the cavern of his mouth, feeling his lover's tongue run across his own. Rei's fingers dug into Kai's silky hair, and Kai's fingers fondled Rei's tail. (A/N: It's the trail of hair he wraps all the time.)

Kai's breath caught in his throat. He broke the kiss and coughed, trying to breathe but failing miserably.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Rei ran his hand across Kai's back.

Kai coughed again and spluttered, "My throat is contracting."

"What's going on?" Tyson asked quickly.

"Kai's throat is contracting. We need a muscle relaxant otherwise he'll suffocate!" Rei was worrying frantically.

"I'll get some from the drug store. You look after Kai."

"Hurry!"

'Kai... I told you not to push yourself when you're sick! Now your body's trying to repel the oxygen you're breathing!' Rei even thought with a worried tone.

(A/N: I made all of this up. I don't even know if this kind of sickness exists!)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

bffimagine: What do you think?

Kai: It was okay I guess.

Rei: I think it was fantastic!

Kai: Well, you're not the one who's sick!

Bffimagine: Stop arguing! Anyways, coming up in the next chappie:

"Yay! We're in Africa!" Tyson was very excited.

"I booked you boys a special guide to take you through a savannah and describe all of the animals to you. It'll be a great cultural experience," Mr. Dickenson chirped cheerfully.

Note: Watch out for the PUFF ADDER!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bffimagine: Here I am again.

Kai: Oh joy.

Bffimagine: Hey!

Kai: Fine. I'm sorry. Just get on with the fic!

"Here Rei!" Tyson gasped. He ran to the drugstore and back, so he handed Rei the injection with great triumph.

"This'll hurt, Kai," Rei murmured softly, jabbing the needle into Kai's neck.

Kai's coughing stopped and he was able to breathe.

"Thanks Tyson," he wheezed.

"No problem. I'll get you a bandage for your neck."

"No. It's okay."

"But you're bleeding!"

"It's okay Tyson. Kai knows what's best." Rei gave a reassuring nod in Tyson's direction.

"Hey guys!"

All three boys turned to look in the direction of the voice.

Max and Kenny were standing by Tyson's front door, waving.

"Oh! Hi Max! Hey Kenny!" Tyson greeted them happily.

Kenny and Max went into the backyard to see their teammates/friends.

"KAI! You're bleeding! Aghhhhhhh………" Max's eyes went wide and fainted at the sight of Kai's blood.

"Max! Are you okay?" Kenny and Tyson were observing Max as if he were a lab rat.

Rei shot a glance in Kai's direction. The blood had already painted a red streak down to his shoulder.

"I think we should bandage that Kai," he whispered into Kai's ear.

"No. It's okay."

"Hello boys."

"MR. DICKENSON?"

"Yes. I'm happy to see you too Tyson. There was a change in plans. You're all leaving for Africa today. As you can see, Kenny and Max re already packed." Mr. D. motioned toward the car that held Max and Kenny's bags.

"ALRIGHT! I gonna get packed!" Tyson ran into the house.

"We'll get ready too," Rei grinned and he and Kai went in after Tyson.

In the house, Tyson struggled to pack mostly everything he owned. Rei just repacked his suitcase and Kai tossed his few belongings into his suitcase, which only consisted of his launcher, ripcord, Dranzer and clothes.

'He really doesn't own anything, even though he has enough money to own Australia! I wonder why he's like that…' Rei mused inwardly after he finished packing.

"Let's go," Kai ordered.

Tyson and Rei picked up their suitcases and followed Kai out the door.

It wasn't a long drive to the airport, and soon they were on the plane.

"I CALL WINDOW SEAT!" Tyson yelled.

And so it ended up to be Tyson at the window seat beside Max, Rei at the window seat beside Kai, and Kenny at the window seat beside Mr. Dickenson.

"Wow! It's such a beautiful view from up here Kai!" Rei whispered quietly.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you Rei," Kai whispered back.

Rei grinned. He clasped his hand around Kai's, interlocking his fingers between Kai's long, thin ones.

"You're more beautiful than any view Kai," he breathed into Kai's ear.

Meanwhile…

"Maxie! Look how beautiful it is up here!"

"Calm down Tyson."

Tyson was dissatisfied with Max's reply. He placed his hand on Max's inner thigh and watched him squirm. A grin of pure pleasure cracked across his face.

"Yay! We're in Africa!" Tyson was very excited.

"I booked you boys a special guide to take you through a savannah and describe all of the animals to you. It'll be a great cultural experience," Mr. Dickenson chirped cheerfully.

"Really? Today?" Kenny was curious.

Mr. D. nodded.

"YES!" Max shouted, jumping up with delight.

"The guide should be here any minute. Oh! There she is!"

"Hi! You boys must be the Bladebreakers! I'm Melody. I'm going to be your guide." Melody was a tall teenager that was about eighteen. She had dark blue and slate hair that cascaded down her back in smooth waves. Her hair was blue in the front and slate in the back. She was rosy-cheeked and pale-skinned.

"Wow! Are we going right away?" Tyson was bubbling.

"Yup. And here are your maps just in case there's an emergency. Here are first aid kits, one each, a compass, a flashlight, matches, extra batteries, an army knife, a utility knife just in case, paper, a pen and pencil, and a whistle. You can keep them all, and you can also keep this backpack," she handed them each a black backpack with all of the items listed inside.

"WOW! This is so cool!" Kenny was ecstatic.

"Alright boys. Have fun. Your baggage is going to be taken to the hotel where you'll be staying. See you!" Mr. Dickenson smiled.

"Bye Mr. D!" Tyson, Max and Kenny yelled as they walked away with Melody.

"Alright boys. Stay close now, because we're going into a jungle area. It's very dense here, and the jungle is very big. Stick together and if you get lost, use your maps to meet me at the truck. Clear?" Melody was only six years older (18) than all of the Bladebreakers, but she certainly acted like an adult.

"Okay," the Bladebreakers replied in unison.

"Good. Follow me."

The boys followed Melody through the maze of trees, listening to the facts and stories she told them.

"Cool! Look at this Max!" Tyson whispered.

"Wow. Kenny! Look at this!"

"We should keep up with Melody."

"But look at this snake! It's so big!"

"TYSON! Melody is gone! She didn't know we stopped! Now we're lost!" Kenny was wringing his hands and looking around nervously.

"Uh oh."

"Where are Max and Tyson?" Rei whispered under his breath to Kai.

"Kenny's missing too."

"We should go back for them. Melody can take care of herself and we know what to do."

"I don't know Rei. Melody will panic."

"She's better at finding her way anyways. But Tyson and Max and Kenny could get themselves killed. There are poisonous things in here."

"Okay. Let's go."

"There you guys are!" Rei started scolding his teammates.

"Who cares if we got lost? Look at this cool snake!" Tyson picked up a large snake.

"TYSON! That's a PUFF ADDER!" Kai yelled.

"So? What's that?"

"It's poisonous!"

"Naw. Look how friendly he is!" Max took Tyson's side.

The snake bore it's long fangs and got ready to strike Tyson's leg.

Kai caught the motion of the snake and caught its head before it could sink its fangs in the tender flesh of Tyson's thigh.

The puff adder struggled and in self-defense twisted and buried its long fangs into Kai's muscular forearm.

Kai had the puff adder's fangs stabbed right through his arm, the tips of the fangs poking out of the opposite end of his bone, dripping blood and venom.

Poison seeped into Kai's bloodstream as he tore the puff adder's fangs out of his arm. Tyson and Kenny gasped and Max fainted. Rei ran toward Kai and stared at him worriedly.

Kai snapped the puff adder's spine and twisted its neck, killing it instantly. He threw it back into a tree and he sunk to his knees.

A searing, pain pulsed around the wound. His blood seeped into the ground around him, and he felt faint. The pain was unbearable, but not a sound passed his lips.

"Kai…" Tyson breathed, "Y-you sacrificed yourself f-for m-me… I w-was s-so s-stup-pid…"

"Don't worry about it Tyson," Kai shrugged casually, keeping his cool and staying calm.

Kai ignored their stares and took out his army knife. He cut a circle around his wound and waited as it bled.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kenny shrieked as he fanned Max, who was still unconscious.

Kai winced at the noise. His ears were sensitive now that less blood coursed through them.

"Kenny, be quieter. Kai isn't crazy. He's prolonging his life by bleeding out the poison. Just stay calm. Kai knows what he's doing." Rei was whispering, trying to calm his friends.

"Will he live then?" Tyson asked hopefully.

Kai and Rei exchanged glances.

"Not likely Tyson. I haven't even bled out one thirty-secant of the snake poison, and I've already lost about seven sixteenths of all my blood. One more sixteenth and I'd be dead anyway." Kai's voice was indifferent and emotionless.

Max opened his eyes.

"AGHHH! More blood!" Max passed out again.

"We should set up camp. Rei, pass me some gauze," Kai wiped off his army knife.

Rei dug into his first aid kit and tossed Kai the gauze. Kai caught the gauze with two fingers and wrapped his snakebite with swift grace and efficiency.

"I can build a fire but my arm won't allow me to build a shelter. That requires weaving and I'm not exactly in great shape to do that. Tyson, you gather leaves as big as you can find, and Max will look for vines and thick braches. Kenny, you draw a plan for the shelter and Rei, look for a plant that has three green leaves with yellow edges."

"What's that for?" Rei wondered aloud.

"It'll help stop the bleeding so I can get Max to wake up."

"That works for me."

Kai's teammates dispatched, leaving Kai, Kenny and Max in the small clearing.

Rei ran carefully through the trees and undergrowth, watching out for anything moving. He found the plant very quickly, and grabbed as much as he could and raced back to Kai.

As Rei did this, Kai gathered any twigs and small branches he could find nearby, and cut them down to size with his army knife.

Tyson, meanwhile, was carefully picking his way through the density of the jungle, using his utility knife to cut marks in trees so he wouldn't get lost. He found a number of thick logs that he struggled to carry back to his awaiting leader.

"Ughh. What happened?" Max asked as he woke up.

"You passed out," Kenny answered simply, not looking up from his drawing.

"Max, you go look for big leaves and long, thick vines. We need to make shelter since it will be nightfall soon. If we went looking for the truck today, we'd just get more lost." Kai kept his explanation short.

"Kai! You're bleeding!" Max felt woozy.

"MAX!" Kenny shouted as he slapped the blond boy hard on the cheek.

"Thanks, Chief. I needed that."

Max grinned sheepishly and set of in search of leaves and vines.

"I'm back."

Kai turned to look in the direction of the voice.

"Good work Rei. Pass me a rock please?" Kai took the leaves from Rei and placed them on a leaf, covered in dew from the morning before. He took part of the dew and washed the three-leafed plant, then took the rest and washed the leaf he placed it on.

"Here." Rei tossed Kai a rounded rock.

"Thanks," Kai muttered as he caught the stone with his left hand. (A/N: If any of you are wondering, I made up the plant. I think there is a plant that exists that looks like that but I don't think it does what I have it doing in this fic. And another thing; Kai's good arm is his left. I forgot to put that in before.)

He started to crush the plant with the stone, wiping his blood away when it threatened to drip into the plant paste.

Rei watched as Kai removed the gauze and spread the paste over his wound. He winced slightly when he first applied it, but finished quickly and covered it with fresh gauze.

"Does it sting?" Rei whispered quietly.

"Yes," Kai replied through gritted teeth.

"Yes! I'm done!" Kenny rejoiced as he held up his finished plan.

"Good work Kenny. Go get Tyson and Max and bring them back here. Tyson shouldn't be hard to find because I told him to mark trees so he wouldn't get lost. I saw him mark the first one and it's right there." Kai felt tired and his head was spinning.

Kenny nodded and left.

When Kenny was out of earshot, Rei turned to Kai.

"What exactly _are _the symptoms for puff adder venom?"

"First it bites its victim. Its victim bleeds internally to death, starting with a searing pain in the wound. Been there, done that, still biting lip because of it. Then a bruise appears. That's happened too," Kai gestured gingerly to the growing black shadow that was already larger than the gauze could cover.

"Then what happens?"

"The victims lips begin to tingle. That hasn't happened yet. And then they just die or they are able to live for a few days before the inevitable. I've lived about three and a half hours by now, so I think I'll live for maybe three days."

Rei's heart seemed to have gotten twenty pounds heavier. He looked into Kai's eyes and almost felt the searing pain he was feeling.

Rei tipped Kai's chin so his eyes became level with his own, and he caught his mouth in a deep kiss, feeling Kai's lips tingle beneath his.

bffimagine: Wow. All the symptoms minus dying have already come into play. Now only one question remains: to kill or not to kill?

Rei: Don't kill Kai!

Kai: FINALLY! Someone who agrees with me!

Bffimagine: Well, let's just see what the reviewers say. I need at least three reviews before I update, as usual. Long chappie though!


	3. Chapter 3

Bffimagine: Hey everyone! Here I am again!

Kai: She's come back to haunt us.

Bffimagine: Gives Kai very dark look

Kai: Cowers under table

Rei pulled away from Kai and gently placed his fingertips on his lover's lips.

"Kai," he breathed quietly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"That was the last symptom, Kai."

"I know."

Kai sat down on the grass; his bloody arm hanging limply and his left had holding his head.

"You look like you could use a sugar pill or something."

"I could really use some blood, not to mention a bit of life. Time would be nice too."

Rei frowned.

Kai caught Rei's glance and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. You're only trying to help." Kai hung his head.

Rei took his hand and stroked it tenderly. He sat beside Kai and gathered him up in his arms. Kai leaned against Rei's warmth, sleep coaxing him into the darkness.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,' thought Rei. He held Kai against his chest, wishing he could hold him like this forever.

"Hey Rei? CAN YOU HEAR US?" Tyson screamed.

Kai flinched in his sleep.

Rei shook his head and laid Kai on the grass, running his hand through Kai's silky hair before standing up.

"Tyson!" Rei whispered, annoyed, "Be quiet! Kai's sleeping."

"Oh. Okay. Here are the logs."

"Max, you tie three logs together into a long pole with the vines you gathered. I think we'll need about nine more logs Tyson," Kenny showed Rei his plan for the shelter and started giving out orders.

"NINE!" Tyson shrieked.

"TYSON!" Kenny and Max whispered at the same time, " Kai's sleeping!"

"Oh yeah. Okay. I'll go get the logs."

Max sniggered slightly and indiscreetly kissed Tyson's cheek.

Kenny gaped at them and Rei simply went back to sit beside Kai. He kneeled by his lover's head and ran his fingers over Kai's smooth, pale, soft skin, pausing at his lips.

"I didn't know Max and Tyson were together!" Kenny threw a quiet version of a hissy fit.

"Kai noticed right away." There was a catch in Rei's voice. Tears shone in his eyes, but he wiped them away before Kenny noticed.

"B-but," Kenny thought, then stopped before he continued.

"You wanted Tyson, didn't you?" Rei smirked.

"H-how would you know?"

"Kai suspected."

"Oh. Nothing gets past him, huh?"

"Nope."

"And to think we're going to lose him in a few days."

That hit a nerve.

"I'm NOT going to lose Kai to a snake-bite. He's too strong for that."

"Strong or not, Kai's going to die." Kenny sighed and shook his head.

"I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE KAI TO A SNAKE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE KAI!" Rei's eyes reddened with rage and he grabbed Kenny by his collar.

"Whoa! Rei! Relax man! None of us want to lose Kai, but you're over-doing this!" Max held Rei back.

"Rei, just let it go."

"K-kai?" Rei lowered is arms.

Kai stood up and walked over to Rei. His voice was commanding but weak, and he walked wearily.

"Whether I like it or not, I'm not going to be alive for my fifteenth birthday. Listen; I love you Rei, but I can't stop things from happening. Just let it go."

"There is! You can stop things from happening," Rei cried bitterly, "You can get the antidote!"

Kai sighed at the sight of Rei's tears.

"It's too dangerous. I couldn't risk losing you or any of the others in getting the antidote. You're my priorities."

"But you said your priority with the team was you couldn't lose in the African tournament. What about abandoning your teammates before the tournament?" Rei was sobbing hard.

"We can get the antidote Kai! We'll get it!"

"Let it go."

Tears ran in rivers of sadness over Rei's cheeks. He pushed Max away and ran up to Kai.

Max had tears running off his chin and Kenny was covering his sobs with his shelter plan.

"I'm back!" Tyson whispered. He looked around for about five minutes, then a clueless look washed across his face.

Tyson dropped all nine logs he struggled to hold.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Don't ask Tyson." Kai winced slightly.

Max bit his lip and went to tie all the logs together. He was silent as he wound the vines around the logs. He bound them together and it made a perfect square.

Tyson looked around and again and decided to help Max.

Kai wiped Rei's tears away with the back of his hand.

"Rei, the only way to get an antidote is to get another puff adder and get its venom. I don't want to risk anyone's life for mine."

"Kai…"

Kai smiled and collapsed into Rei's arms.

bffimagine: Short, but there isn't really a cliffie!

Kai: GET ME OUT OF HERE!


	4. Chapter 4

Bffimagine: Okay. I have made a new policy.

Kai: No killing Kai?

Bffimagine: Not quite. I have taken an oath that claims I cannot write a chappie less than two pages on MS Word.

Kai: Damn.

"Kai," Rei choked through his tears, "I'm sorry. I can't let you go."

A hand rested on Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, listen. Kai cared about you more than anyone else in the WORLD. He asked you to do something. You think you could do it in exchange for the tireless hours he spent protecting you and looking out for you?"

Rei looked up.

"Melody? You found us?"

Melody grinned.

"Your fire led me right to you."

"COOL!" Tyson was relieved.

"Kai made that fire…" Max looked at the ground.

"Yeah. I figured that much. And Kenny made the plan for that shelter you're making? I bet Kai couldn't do it." Melody smiled at the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Kai could've done it," Kenny corrected her, "but he was bitten by a puff adder."

"Yeah I know. That's what I meant. Anyways, knowing Kai I can tell you all that he didn't want the antidote because it was too risky. Am I right?"

The Bladebreakers nodded.

"Rei, let me see Kai's arm." Melody slung off her backpack and motioned toward Kai.

"First tell us how you know so much. It's not natural." Rei eyed her suspiciously.

Melody's face fell. "But the only other person you know of that can do what I just did is Kai. I know I'm right."

Fresh tears ran down Rei's cheeks.

"I don't want to make this difficult Rei. Just let me see Kai's arm. I can help him."

Rei wiped his tears away and said, "Just tell me who you are."

"I'm not going to hurt Kai. I—can't."

"Tell me who you are."

"Listen Rei. I'm not going to hurt Kai. I just want to help him."

"Why won't you tell me who you are?"

Melody took a deep breath.

"I'm Kai's sister. He was taken to that orphanage the night our parents died. My evil grandfather injected this weird serum into Kai so he wouldn't remember any of his living relatives except for Voltaire. So naturally, he can't remember me. He was flinching the day I introduced myself to you. I think something jogged his memory."

"How did you get away?" Kenny asked.

"I was at a boarding school at the time. Kai was four and I was ten. Voltaire sent people after me but as a Hiwatari I was able to get away. They thought they got rid of me."

Rei held out Kai's arm. He watched the bite carefully, avoiding contact with it.

"It's bad. I can get him to a hospital but he's lost a lot of blood. It looks like the puff adder's fangs went right through his arm. The only problem is he won't be competing in the tournament."

"That's not good. The tournament is in a few days and he HAS to compete otherwise we're disqualified." Tyson and Max were hugging each other and crying.

"I'll help him. If Dranzer agrees with me, it'll all work." Rei picked Kai up and followed Melody to the truck.

"Some hospital," Tyson scoffed, looking around at the hammocks under the large tarp.

"We're in the middle of Africa Tyson, and we needed to get somewhere quick." Melody gave Tyson a warning look and turned to the head doctor.

"We have a puff adder bite and major blood loss."

"Ah. I see. Just lay him down on the floor. There aren't any hammocks left. We apologize." The head doctor was tall and intimidating.

Melody nodded toward Rei and he set Kai down on the dry ground and set his head on his lap. He stroked Kai's soft skin with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we don't have anything for puff adder venom right now. We can have some prepared by next week minimum," said a nurse as she came out from behind a curtain.

"HE WON'T BE ALIVE BY NEXT WEEK!" Melody shouted.

"Please Miss, I know you must be upset. But you're disturbing our patients."

"Can't you save him? Can't you save my little brother?" melody was breaking into tears.

"Melody! What's going on?" Kai's voice was tired and weak.

"They don't have the antidote. You're not going to make it."

Kai smiled in spite of himself.

"It doesn't matter. I'll live just so long as I have Rei by my side. And as long as I know I have a sister." Kai grinned.

Melody's jaw dropped.

"You remembered? After so long?"

"I remembered as soon as I saw your face. Now I can remember everything from my past… even how mother and father died."

"But how will you compete in the tournament?" Max and Tyson hugged each other again and Max could barely breathe enough to ask.

"I'm going to help you Kai. Dranzer agrees with me, so it'll work. Believe in Kai, and he'll pull through. I can tell." Rei smiled down at Kai, bangs falling into his face.

Kai smiled back and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to sleep now."

bffimagine: Well, short but it WAS 3 MS Word pages.

Kai: Like that matters.

Bffimagine: . 


	5. Chapter 5

Bffimagine: KAI! WAKE UP!

Kai: Huh? yawns

Bffimagine: This stuff must really be tiring you out.

Kai: Yeah. Thank God this is the last chapter.

The day of the tournament dawned on the Bladebreakers. And, as it just so happens, their leader was suffering from a high fever due to infection of a bite from a puff adder.

"Hang in there Kai. You'll make it." Melody stroked her little brother's cheek gently, wincing at the intense heat that was burning her skin.

Kai's head was resting on Rei's lap. Rei could feel the heat from Kai's fever seep through his clothing.

"He's burning up!" Max whimpered and he cuddled up closer to Tyson.

The head doctor walked over to Kai.

"I'm sorry but we have to medicines at the moment. We can't help you. With our sincerest apologies." The head doctor nodded and walked away briskly.

"Kai isn't going to make it," Kenny mused aloud.

"We have to get him out of here," Melody whispered.

"The tournament will start in an hour! We have to get there!" Tyson was more worried about his reputation than his leader.

"Let's get to the registration area to register. Then we can get Kai some medical help."

"TYSON! Are you kidding? Kai's more important than the tournament!" Kenny was in a hysterics fit.

"No. He's right. We can get Kai help after the registration. He's strong enough to hang in there. And if anything," Melody pulled out a black and white beyblade, "I'll be your leader for the day."

But you have no bit-beast!" Tyson was now worked up about losing.

"Oh really? I don't think Drasyner will be to happy about that." A white phoenix with black wings and eyes emerged from her bit-chip.

Melody grinned proudly.

Tyson's jaw dropped to his knees.

"You have to be kidding me!" He flung his arms up in the air.

"I don't kid people Tyson."

"LET'S JUST GO!" Rei almost yelled.

"Okay! Jeez," Max whispered back.

The Bladebreakers and Melody streamed into the truck.

"Kai…" Rei murmured in his sleep.

'Wow. Rei's completely exhausted from taking care of Kai. Kai's exhausted from being so ill, not to mention being in extreme pain. I'm exhausted from watching all the boys. This isn't good,' Melody worried in her thoughts.

"Are you okay Melody?" Kenny inquired thoughtfully.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Hey! Kai's waking up!" Tyson shouted over the rushing winds.

"Uggh. Where are we?" Kai wondered aloud.

"We're on our way to where the beyblade tournament is being held." Melody wanted to look back but kept her eyes on the road.

"We're going to sign up and then we have about forty-five minutes to get you to the hospital," Rei explained simply.

"No. It's okay. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Just agree with us for once?"

"No. I'm fine."

Rei sighed and leaned forward to put his hand on Kai's forehead.

"It's a miracle! No fever!" Rei exclaimed.

"But he was burning up five minutes ago!" Max muttered, trying to piece things together.

"I told you I'd survive, just as long as I had my team, you," –Kai glanced at Rei—"and my sister."

Rei jumped up and hugged Kai as tightly as possible, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered into Kai's ear.

"Love you too," Kai breathed into Rei's ear.

"The Bladebreakers take the title of best bladers in the world after winning the world tournament in Africa. When we asked them what their secret to success is they only smiled and said it was all thanks to their leader, Kai Hiwatari. Speaking of which, Kai Hiwatari displayed an outstanding performance today, winning every match that was thrown at him despite the nasty snakebite he was sporting the whole tournament. Congratulations Bladebreakers!" The newscaster's voice boomed through the radio.

"YES!" The Bladebreakers (yet again, minus Kai) hollered in unison.

Rei had a huge smile on his face when he turned to Kai.

"I told you I'm not letting go."

bffimagine: This was very different from my normal style. VERY sorry, but I wanted to try out a "happy" ending since they never happen in real life. Or, at least for me.

Kai: I didn't die? I think she's on crack or something…


End file.
